Goodbye to You
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Harry is finally moving on from Cho with the help from a certain someone...


**Goodbye to you**

**Author's note: ****hey! This is my first Harry Potter story, so please be nice! Please read and review and tell me if you want me to write another story for Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: ****This is dedicated to my best friend, Daniella because she loves Harry Potter. Enjoy it!**

**Summary: **** Harry is finally moving on from Cho with the help from a certain someone...**

_There's so much I want to say now  
But it's too late I know  
There's no way to heal these wounds now  
and my heart bleeds for you_

Harry groaned for about the hundredth time. He was having a really hard time getting to sleep. He had a lot on his mind. _**"Neither can live while the other survives", **_Dumbledore's voice still rung in his head, telling him that Harry must either kill Voldemort or be killed by Voldemort. It terrified him. He didn't want to think of any of it. But that's not why he also couldn't sleep. He was heartbroken. It was about Cho. Ever since he met her, he had been on a rollercoaster of emotions. Most recently, Cho apparently informed Umbridge of the existence and location of the D.A. He knew that she was under the influence of truth potion, but he still felt hurt by it.

_And our love is crashing  
like a tidal wave  
coming over me_

"I can't take this anymore." Harry muttered under his breath as he walked out of his dorm and he walked down the stairs and saw that the fireplace was lit. Someone was there. As Harry began to wonder who would be up at this time at night, he walked down the stairs and walked towards the sofa. He saw someone sleeping there. He looked over and blinked at who he saw; it was Ginny. She was asleep on the couch.

_So I wanted you to know  
that I finally let you go  
after all I've held on to  
this is my goodbye to you  
I was always there for you  
but you never saw the truth  
And the reason that I know  
Is I've finally let you go_

Harry smiled as he looked over the sleeping girls' body. She looked so serene and lovely. Any guy would be lucky to date a young woman like her. She was everything that was admired by a man. Funny, smart, loving and beautiful. Those were the words that Harry summed her up to be. It sometimes shocked him that she was Ron's sister; they couldn't have been more different.

_Yesterday you were my best friend  
But tomorrow took you away  
There's not much for me to say now  
Just goodbye, farewell_

Harry got back to reality and he began to shake the young Weasley awake. It took a few minutes of shaking and nudging, but then Ginny finally began to groan as she awoke and she turned on her side and she saw Harry hovering over her. Harry smiled politely.

"Hey." Ginny smiled tiredly.

"Hi." Harry walked over to the seat across from the couch and looked at Ginny as she began to stretch her arms and legs and get all the yawns out. Harry looked at Ginny and ran a hand through his hair.

"So uh…why are you sleeping on the couch?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders with a yawn to finish it off.

"I was too tired to walk to my room so I crashed here on the bed. I meant to only take a quick nap, but I guess I slept a little bit too long." Harry nodded his head and he yawned as well.

"Great look what you started Ginny." Ginny looked at him confused.

"What did I start?" Harry continued to yawn and pointed at his yawning mouth.

"You started this whole yawning thing!" The two laughed and then their laughs faded, fearing they'd wake someone up. After staring at each other for a few minutes, Ginny suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Harry, you have a letter." Harry blinked in confusion. Who'd he get a letter from?

"Who's it from Ginny?" Harry asked as Ginny handed him the letter.

"It's from Cho."

_And our love is crashing  
like a tidal wave  
coming over me_

Hearing her name, Harry quickly opened the letter. Once it was opened, he saw that it was her neat handwriting taking up the whole page. Harry hesitated whether he should read the letter or not. Maybe she gave him a hate letter or a threat to leave her alone.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry looked at the letter and he began to read it out loud to her.

"_**Dear Harry. I am very sorry to have betrayed you like I did. I was under a spell. I didn't know what I was doing. I am really sorry. I know that this isn't the first time I hurt you; I still feel bad about the time last year when I turned you down at the ball. I sometimes still wonder if you are upset with me for that. The truth is Harry, I love you. I have always loved you. If you still do love me, meet me in front of my dorm. If you don't…I really appreciated having you in my life. Yours truly, Cho Chang."**_

Harry put away the letter and folded many times until it was a little square. Cho loved him. She didn't like him, she _loved_ him. Those were the words that Harry had been longing to hear her say for a really long time. But there was this feeling inside him that made him doubt the feelings he had. Why did he doubt it now that he had proof that she loved him back?

_And every time I close my eyes  
My heart is bleeding deep inside  
But now my eyes are open  
And I'm never gonna be the one for you  
The one for you_

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. She had liked Harry for a really long time, without anyone knowing it. She didn't tell anyone. Not even her mother! She had a pretty good feeling that Harry would go back to Cho; she noticed the way he looked into her eyes. She always wanted him to look into her eyes like that. Ginny bit her lip uncomfortably and looked into his eyes.

"So…what are you going to tell her?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. He began to think about the possibilities. If he were to go with Cho, he would have her like he always dreamed, but then again he would feel like he had to compartmentalize with Cedric and try and meet the standards of the popular jock of Hogwarts. But then again, if he just stayed single, he can just try and clear his mind from the whole Voldemort problem.

"I…I think I might go talk to her." Ginny bit her lip hard and she looked down at her neatly folded hands on her lap and began to cry quietly. She never knew it could hurt so much to hear the guy she liked for so long turn her down, with him not even knowing it.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing that she was crying. Ginny looked up at him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"What do you think Harry?! How can you not see it?! I love you! There I said it." Harry blinked in surprise.

"You…love me?" Harry asked, shocked by the fact that Ron's younger sister had feelings for him. Ginny wiped away a tear and nodded her head.

"I always have Harry…how can you not see that? All those moments when we were together…it made me love you even more. And I was so stupid to think that you liked me back." Harry continued to stare at her, beginning to think back on those moments. As he began to remember those moments, he also realized something else; he loved her back.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny looked at him, trying to wonder why he said that.

"What?" Harry looked into her eyes as he walked over onto her couch and sat beside her.

"I just realized something."

"What did you realize?" Harry smiled sweetly and he put a hand over her hand, making her hand tingle.

"I love you too." Ginny stared into his eyes and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. After minutes of kissing, Ginny let go of his sweet soft lips and stared into his eyes.

"What are you going to tell Cho Harry?" Harry sighed, thinking. He saw a pen on the table and he flipped the letter over and he began to write. Ginny looked over his shoulder and due to him writing so quickly, she couldn't see what he was writing. When he finished, he read the letter out loud to Ginny.

"Dear Cho, I appreciated having you in my life too. But I think its time that I said goodbye to you. I'm sorry. From Harry." Ginny nodded her head with a smile.

"At least you're being honest." Harry nodded his head and put the letter down.

"Now where were we?" Ginny grinned as they began to make out again. Maybe things turned out right after all.

_I finally let you go  
let you go  
let you go so this is my goodbye to you._


End file.
